Yamai
Yamai (ヤマイ), officially known as "KANAN", is an well-known for her powerful -like voice with a distinct huskiness and her ability to balance both high and low notes. Her most popular cover is currently of "E? Aa, Sou." with over 3 million views as of September 2014. She, Usa and Tourai as well as a couple of other producers are members of the group Usa Colony. She is currently under contract with Love Sick Records, and has released five albums. Affiliation and collaboration projects (Released on September 02, 2009) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Released on May 04, 2010) # Usacolo Yon (Released on August 13, 2010) # (Released on November 03, 2010) # Usacolo Yontengo (Released on August 13, 2011) # Akarui Genki na Kyoku wo Tsumekonda no de Kiite Egao ni Natte Hoshii (Released on March 30, 2012) # Usacolo Go (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on October 03, 2012) # Usacolo Gohan (Released on August 12, 2013) # Usacolo Best (Released on August 17, 2014) }} Collaboration Unit # Usa Yamai (憂病) with Usa List of Covered Songs (2007.12.09) # "Shiro no Kisetsu" (Season of White) (2007.12.09) # "Boukyaku Shinjuu" (2007.12.16) (Not in Mylist) # "Daybreak" (2007.12.30) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Waltz of the Moon) (2007.12.31) (Deleted) # "nowhere" (MADLAX insert song) feat. Yamai and 5comasuberi (2008.01.01) # "you" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni insert song) (2008.01.02) # "SPEED" (Original) (2008.01.08) # "Melt" (2008.01.14) # "Kin Mirai Toshi" (Near-Future City) (2008.01.15) # "Yuri no Onnanoko-tachi ga Taosenai" (There's No Stopping This Yuri Pair) (Airman ga Taosenai parody) (2008.01.22) # "Buchinuke! 2008!" (2008.01.31) # "Onna Onna" (Girl Girl) (Parody of "Otoko Onna") (2008.02.03) # "Chiisana Sekai" (2008.02.07) # "Mou Hirakinaotte Mo Ii yo ne?" (Is it All Right If I Open and Fix it Up?) (2008.02.10) # "Chiisana Sekai OPA-Mix" (Original with OPA) feat. Yamai and 5comasuberi (2008.02.23) # "Cantarella" (2008.02.24) # "Melt" -Band ver.- (2008.02.26) # "Cyclone" feat. Yamai and Usa (2008.03.14) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.03.20) # "Okkusenman" (2008.03.20) # "Furuchin☆Boogey" (2008.04.06) # "Yuuhizaka" (Sunset Hill) (2008.04.13) # "Schwartz" (2008.04.27) # "Yume Miru Kotori" (Dreaming Little Bird) feat. Yamai and Usa (2008.05.05) # "Mase Renka" (2008.05.06) # "GO! GO! Buriki Daiou! ! -MOTTO!MOTTO! mix-" feat. Yamai, Nomiya Ayumi, Yuge, Yamadan and Taiyakiya (2008.05.09) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.05.13) # "LEO" feat. Yamai and 5comasuberi (2008.06.03) # "Saihate" -Piano ver.- (2008.06.15) (Private) # "Kokoro・Kiseki" feat. Yamai and Usa (2008.06.15) # "Dragoon" (2008.08.11) (Original with ) # "Tsuki Usagi" (Moon Rabbit) (2008.08.22) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Yamai, Utawa Sakura, Tourai, Re:A and Usa (2008.09.02) # "Milky☆Way" (2008.10.03) # "Lion" (2008.10.08) (Private) # "Me no Nai Watashi" (I, Without Eyes) (2008.10.23) # "Fulfill my heart" (Original with CAS) (2008.10.31) # "bird of paradise" (2008.11.21) # "PianoxFortexScandal" (2009.01.07) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (Instead of Goodbye, A Bouquet) (2009.03.01) # "sorry" (2009.03.10) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2009.04.19) # "Kara Kara" (2009.05.22) # "Akahitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) (2009.06.02) # "magnet" feat. Yamai and Usa (2009.06.21) # "Over Flow" (2009.08.11) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2009.08.29) # "Cantarella" feat. Yamai and Purikuma (2009.09.17) # "noctiluca" (Original with ) (2001.09.24) # "Panpakapantsu" (2009.10.07) # "Tokyo two Rock City" (2009.10.15) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song)　(2009.11.09) # "Sore ga Eien de wa Nai no Nara" (Well Then, If There's no Such Thing as Forever) (2009.12.07) # "FAKE" feat. Yamai and Saiya (2010.05.05) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion OP) feat. Yamai and koma’n (2010.05.14) # "Pillow Talk" (2010.05.16) # "Ai no Uta" (Original with , Tourai and Usa) feat. Tourai and Usa (2010.05.25) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.17) # "Rinne" (2010.08.16) # "Last Song" (2010.12.19) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.08) # "Ibara Hime" (Briar Princess) (2011.02.18) # "Sakura no Kyoukai" (2011.04.14) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Time-slip Shita" (I Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2011.08.05) # "Akahitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) feat. 1mm♪(Instrumental) and Yamai (2011.08.11) # "I" (2011.08.18) # "Cosmos Flight" (Original) (2011.09.01) # "Kami no Kotoba" (Words of God) (2011.09.27) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Hitori, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, -noir- and Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I Like You) (2011.12.24) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Yamai and Usa (2012.01.11) # "One Room, All that Jazz" (2012.02.10) # "HERE" (2012.02.28) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Nico Nico Chou Kumikyoku" (Nico Nico Super Kumikyoku) (2012.04.19) # "Gossip" (2012.05.19) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.05.30) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2012.06.16) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.07.27) # "Bye Bye Skyblue" (2012.08.04) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.16) # "Gekijou Tragedy" (Passionate Tragedy) (2012.10.12) # "Shokora to Inseki" (Chocolate and Meteorite) (2012.10.17) # "Shukujo no Mijitaku" (Lady's Outfit) (2012.10.28) # "Sarishinohara" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.11.10) # "Immoral Actress" (2012.12.26) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Colorless Self-Injury) (2013.01.28) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (2013.02.07) # "Onna no Ko no Skirt ga Touzen Mekuretari Shinai Kanaa" (2013.03.23) # "Himitsu no Uka" (2013.03.27) # "Risky Game" feat. Yamai, 96Neko and nero (2013.05.10) # "Shimizu Motsu Curry no Uta" (Spring Water Curry Song) (2013.05.17) # "Kikusou" (Chrysanthemum Funeral) (2013.05.20) # "Murasaki" (Violet) (2013.05.27) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" feat. Yamai, 96Neko and nero (2013.05.30) # "Shoujo Jishouheki" (A Young Girl's Self-Harm Habit) (2013.06.26) # "Ai no Uta" (Song of Love) feat. Yamai, nero and 96Neko (2013.07.11) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2013.08.11) # "Totsuzen Desu ga, Idol Hajimemashita" feat. Yamai and Usa (2013.09.24) # "Bake Neko Nostalgia" (2013.11.20) # "Sadistic" (2013.11.28) # "Diary-Episode Ⅱ-" (2013.12.24) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.01.25) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omofu" (2014.05.07) # "Raise de Ai Imashou" feat. Yamai and 96Neko (2014.06.16) # "Aka-ten Sensei" (2014.07.13) # "Arekore" (VOCALOID medley) (2014.11.13) # "Ariadne" (2014.12.08) # "Ivy" (2015.03.03) }} Songs on Voiceblog Discography For Usa Colony albums see here |track1title = ... To the Sky |track1info = (Romeo's Blue Skies OP) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Tama no Refrain |track2info = (Neon Genesis Evangelion Theme song) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = God knows... |track3info = (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu OP) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = CAT'S EYE |track4info = (CAT'S EYE OP) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Kimi wo Nosete |track5info = (Castle in the Sky ED) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Yumeiro Chaser |track6info = (Dragon Armored Wing OP) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Aquarion |track7info = (Aquarion OP) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = JUST COMMUNICATION |track8info = (Mobile Suit Gundam W New Wing OP) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Pegasus Fantasy |track9info = (Saint Seiya OP) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = you |track10info = (Instrumental) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} |track1title = Awa Uso |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = clover |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Ibara Hime |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Scarlet Thunder |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Memoria |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Midnight Moon |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Tritoma |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Promise in June |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Cosmos Flight |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Uta to wo Wakare wo |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Conflicts |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ai Kotoba |track4info = (Love Words) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Cheyri to Kemono |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Sakura no Kyoukai |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Secret Track |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track1title = Lip Service |track1lyricist = Kanon69 |track1composer = Kanon69 |track1arranger = su-kei |track2title = Piano × Forte × Scandal |track2lyricist = |track2composer = OSTER project |track2arranger = Akai Ryuusei |track3title = E? Aa, Sou. |track3lyricist = |track3composer = papiyon |track3arranger = papiyon |track4title = rain stops, good-bye |track4lyricist = |track4composer = NioP |track4arranger = Akai Ryuusei |track5title = Akahitoha |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = KurousaP |track6title = Sayonara no Kawari ni Hanataba wo |track6lyricist = HanabataP |track6composer = HanabataP |track6arranger = ichi }} |track1title = Cutey Honey |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Lum no Love Song |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Hajimite no Chuu |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Teleportation ~ Koi no Mikakunin ~ |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Moonlight Densetsu |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = DREAMS |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Kinjirareta Asobi |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Mahou Tsukai Sally |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Venus to Jesus |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} |track1title = BRAVING! |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Birthday |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = BRAVING! |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Birthday |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Namida no Minasoko |track1lyricist = Yamai |track1composer = O-kei |track1arranger = O-kei |track2title = GIFT |track2lyricist = HanatabaP |track2composer = HanatabaP |track2arranger = HanatabaP |track3title = Setchuu Botan |track3lyricist = Yamai |track3composer = O-kei |track3arranger = Tanaka Yūhei |track4title = Shadan Kaleidoscope |track4lyricist = Yamai |track4composer = O-kei |track4arranger = O-kei |track5title = Sutesha |track5lyricist = Yamai |track5composer = O-kei |track5arranger = Pa2ik |track6title = Lady・Claire no Amai Tameiki |track6lyricist = Yamai |track6composer = O-kei |track6arranger = O-kei |track7title = Paramishia no Ookami |track7lyricist = Yamai |track7composer = O-kei |track7arranger = |track8title = Senbonzakura |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Bye Bye Skyblue |track9lyricist = HanatabaP |track9composer = HanatabaP |track9arranger = HanatabaP |track10title = Remains |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = KurousaP}} |track1title = Suisou |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Bravado |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Kokorone |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = }} |track1title = Gouhou Line |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = CM |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Eye Catch |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Tekeli |track4info = (Usa) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = CM |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Battle Labo. |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = John Brian no Sakamachi |track7info = (nero) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = CM |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = HOPE JEWEL. |track9info = (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Suichuuka |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = CM |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Jikaiyokoku |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Gouhou Line |track13info = -Full ver.- |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = (Bonus track) |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = (Bonus track) |track15info = |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} |track1title = Can do |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Zoetrope |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Bloody Stream |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Yowamushi na Honoo |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Saisei - rebuild - |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Uragiri no Yuuyake |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Bye Bye |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Natsu Yuuzora |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Taiyou ga Mata Kagayaku Toki |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Harari |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = 1/3 Junjou na Kanjou |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} Gallery }} Trivia * Yamai once mentioned that through the use of TwiTraq, she found out that 71% of her followers on Twitter were female. * Owns a pet dog, named Kaede (楓), that she loves dearly, to the point of covering a Nico Douga original song as an apology due to not being able to play with it as much because of work commitments. * Her collaboration base with Usa is "Usa Yamai" (憂病), 憂 means melancholy and 病 means illness. External Links * Website * Website (deleted) * Blog * Twitter * Radio * Blomaga * Voiceblog